Binoculars
* * * |base = Binoculars }} The Binoculars (known in as the "Military-Grade Optics Binoculars") are a piece of equipment that Agent 47 can make use of in , , and . Description Binoculars, by design, are optical glasses, or telescopes, which are paired side-by-side to extend the normal human viewing distance. The binoculars appear as usable equipment in four games, with Blood Money being its last appearance. Hitman: Codename 47 In Codename 47, the binoculars, like the Compass, are able to be purchased from the Agency Laptop in any mission, excluding Training, The Setup and Meet Your Brother. They allow Agent 47 to see further away, similar to the scope on the Blaser Jagdwaffen R93 Sniper, and the Walther WA2000 Sniper. The binoculars, when held by Agent 47, are able to be dropped on the ground, unlike the rest of its appearances. When used, the binoculars display a green, scan-line interface which displays the zoom factor, which goes up to 17.27 meters (56.66 feet), and can calculate distance from the location being looked at, up to 99.0 meters (324.80 feet) away. The binoculars have a small compass inside the interface, which points to all the cardinal directions depending on where Agent 47 is looking. On the left, there is a small box of unreadable text that scrolls by. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin In Silent Assassin, the binoculars are a permanent item throughout the game, that's always in Agent 47's inventory. He's seen only using them once in a cinematic, the introduction to Anathema. While the binoculars are mostly similar to Codename 47, they are not classified as a dropable item anymore. The goggles still retain their scope-like zooming functionality and look, though. The green scan-line interface is still in use, albeit heavily modified and less intrusive, the zoom can now go up to 49.83 meters (163.48 feet), and can calculate distance up to 1111.4 meters (3646.32 feet) away. The compass is still in the interface and tracks Agent 47's view, but is now a circular wheel that follows the center of the compass. On the left, like Codename 47, there is an unreadable box of text that scrolls by. At the top left, there is tiny text which is almost impossible to read. It spells out (in Danish text): FOR HEFTIG KIKKERT SER#230972 PRODUCERET: FARVERGADE Which translates to: FOR COOL BINOCULARS SER#230972 PRODUCED: COLORSTREET This is mostly nonsensical text, and probably intended as unreadable filler for the interface. Hitman: Contracts :"High quality binoculars virtually indestructible. Adjustable ultra long eye relief mechanism. Gives a tactical advantage." In Contracts, the binoculars generally stayed the same as in Silent Assassin. The only difference is an interface overhaul, which gives it a sleek white look. The binoculars, while losing the compass, still retain the distance calculation and the zoom factor. The binoculars can zoom up to 49.83 meters (163.48 feet), like Silent Assassin, but cannot calculate distance as far. The distance calculation only goes up to 999.9 meters (3280.51 feet), compared to Silent Assassin's 1111.4 meters (3646.32 feet). Hitman: Blood Money :(Pre-Upgrade) "Waterproof and shock resistant binoculars with a 8x45 zoom to extend the eyes of a killer" :(7x50 Upgrade) "Improved binoculars with extended zoom and distance counter" In Blood Money, the binoculars make their final appearance within the Hitman series. The binoculars overall are similar to Contracts interface-wise, but instead starts with an 8x45 view distance and cannot be zoomed, until the 7x50 upgrade can be bought. The binoculars can, when the 7x50 upgrade is purchased, calculate a distance up to up to 999.9 meters (3280.51 feet), and a zoom factor of 45.00 meters (147.63 feet). Gallery Hitman: Codename 47 C47-BinocularInterface.png|The binoculars' interface at maximum zoom, pointing north. C47-BinocularInvestigating.png|One of Arkadij Jegorov's guards, seen through the binoculars. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin H2SA-GoggleInterface.png|The interface, pointing west, at maximum zoom. H2SA-GoggleInvestigation.png|One of the guards in the Sicilian Mafia, at the Villa Borghese. Hitman: Contracts HC-BinocularInterface.png|The interface, at maximum zoom. HC-BinocularInvestigation.png|The binoculars, pointed at a Hotel Guard. Hitman: Blood Money HBM-BinocularsPreInterface.png|The binoculars' interface before upgraded. HBM-BinocularsPreInvestigation.png|A sailor under the binoculars' view, before upgaded. HBM-BinocularsInterface.png|Interface after upgrade. HBM-BinocularsInvestigation.png|Sailor after upgrade. Trivia *In Codename 47, the binoculars must be bought during a mission setup in order to be used in that mission, and like any other item can only be used in that mission until it's bought again. **In Silent Assassin, Contracts and Blood Money, the binoculars are a permanent part of Agent 47's inventory and cannot be removed. *In Blood Money, the binoculars can be upgraded to restore the functionality it had in Contracts, albeit with a smaller zoom factor. Category:Items Category:Hitman: Codename 47 items Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin items Category:Hitman: Contracts items Category:Hitman: Blood Money items